


Howdy, Y'all

by Kirito_Potter



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirito_Potter/pseuds/Kirito_Potter
Summary: British Simon Snow goes to America on vacation and his life changes for the better.........This work includes boys kissing!!!! Dont like dont read!!!! XD rawr





	Howdy, Y'all

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very serious!! Please be nice uwu

simon walked into the barn. baz was there. he was hotter than the texas sun and sweeter than tea. he was also wearing jeans, which simon was super into.

"howdy there sweet pea," baz said. "don't you look just darling."

"hi," simon said. "I'm simon. and bi."

"howdy simon. I like your accent." "I like yours too. its very... small town." "oh, don't be silly, dumplin. I may be a country boy, but my hair is probably worth more than your house"

"well," simon said, surprised, "that doesn't change the fact that youre the yee to my haw"

"and youre the blue to my bonnet" baz replied

he threw a lasso around simons waist, pulling him closer. "go steady with me?"

"as fast as the weather in texas changes," simon agreed

baz tipped his brimmed hat. "youre my yellow rose, rosebud"

"i cant wait to meet your ma and pa," simon sighed happily. "i hope theyre as sweet as you, huckleberry"

"tell you what," baz drawled. "before you meet my folks, you can meet my horse." he pointed to a mare. "that there's Wild West. She's the pride of our ranch."

"wow," simon gasped, eyes shining with excitement. "shes beautiful, like you."

"wanna go for a ride?" baz asked, patting the horses saddle

"oh," simon hesitated. "i don't know. im a little scared."

"don't worry peach," baz reassured him. "ill be right there. you can hold onto me."

so simon got on the horse behind baz, scared. "oh, im not sure i can do this..." "its okay applesauce," he smiled.

simon gently wrapped his arms around baz, much in the way baz's lasso of love had wrapped around him

"that's great, kiwi," baz smiled. "just hold onto me, my little curly fry"

"okay," simon breathed. "i think i can do this." "i know you can, strawberry," baz chuckled

the horse started galloping and simon gasped, fingers digging into bazs plaid button down shirt

"youll be alright, my English muffin," baz soothed him. "im scared, baz!"

"don't be scared, poptart" baz whispered softly. "i need to get down," simon insisted. baz smiled and turned to look over his shoulder. "baz?" baz kissed him, and simon relaxed, sighing

“I love you so much, my banana cream pie,” baz smiled. “ill never let anythin hurt you so don't worry

“Oh baz!” simon sighed “i love you so much! lets be together forever!”

and they both lived happly every after

Lik if u cri evertime


End file.
